mariopartyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Party D 1
Mario Party D 1 is the sequel to Mario Party 5 and the 1st installment of the ''Mario Party'' D series. Story It's nighttime and the characters are looking at the many Stars in the night-sky, while Mario is looking through the Train. Just then, Magikoopa says: " Magikoopa Spell turn the train erratic! Take this Ticket Tragic." are seen on a Sweet Machine located in the Box Delivery and the Stars are seen being train erratic into a reversed train that attracts the Stars Machine. Kamek tells the group that they need coins to recover the Stars. The group begin to go on a mission to recover the Stars while collecting coins at the same time, while Blooper, Shy Guy, Monty Mole, Boo, Rosalina, and Toadette find out their quest from behind a shrub. Gameplay This game mostly has elements from Mario Party 5-9. However, the idea of collecting coins to earn Stars since Mario Party returns in this game, and obviously, Stars are needed to win and become the Super Star. Also, like in Mario Party 5-9, players now move all at once to walk that they use throughout the boards. The varieties of minigames from Mario Party 5-9 return, as well as 1-vs-3, 2-vs-2 and 3-vs-1 minigames that originated from Mario Party Series. Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi *Toad *Koopa Troopa *Birdo *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Princess Rosalina*** *Toadette* *Blooper** *Shy Guy* *Monty Mole** *Boo* *Sonic **** *Tails **** *Kunckles**** *Shadow**** *Amy**** *Cream**** *Shadow**** *Shirobon **** *Kurobon**** *Akabon**** *Aobon**** *Midoribon**** *Kirrobon**** *Pinkubon**** *Cyanbon**** *Orangebon**** *Purplebon**** *Arle**** *Puyo Puyo to Tetris**** *Denotes a character that is needed to be unlocked by playing Solo. **Denotes a character that needs to be unlocked by playing Solo and is also a newcome ***Denotes a character that is newcomer 4 - 6 Stars Denotes a CHARACTER IS A SERECT CODE. Spaces Just like in the other Mario Party games, Mario Party D 1 features spaces throughout the boards. This game features Star Spaces and Ztar Spaces, which will grant the person a Star or a Ztar if they have enough coins. The Lucky Spaces from Mario Party D 1 return, as well as the Unlucky Spaces. Minigames / Debug Free For All 101 Speedy Paint スピーディペイント 102 Hexagon Havoc ヘキサゴンハボック 103 Survival Volcano サバイバル火山 104 Run or Pop 実行するか、ポップ 105 Boo's Haunted Jump Rope ブーホーンテッド縄跳び 106 Volcano Blast 火山ブラスト 107 Block Mayhem Hunter ブロックメイヘムハンター 108 Whack-The-Mole 強打もぐら 109 Racing Course # ( Settings 1 to 4 ) レーシングコース＃（設定1から4） 110 Boo's True Identify Picture ブーの真の画像を特定します 111 Tick Tock Turn チックタックの電源を入れ 112 Frame Filler # ( Settings 1 to 6 ) フレームフィラー＃（設定1から6） 113 Patten Puzzle 114 True View # ( Settings 1 to 3 ) 115 Train Turn 116 Maths Test 117 Card Numbers 118 Bom-Omb Cannon 119 Jet Handcar 120 Bom-Omb Smash 1 Vs 3 121 Bom-Omb Rival 122 Power R Us 123 Bom-Omb Factory 124 Wario's Gold Baseball 125 Math Class 126 Water Slide 127 Coin Collector 128 Mushroom Mix-Up 129 Species Spotlight 130 Volcano Rush 2 Vs 2 (Team Red/Blue/Yellow/Green) 131 Bom-Omballon Team 132 Jump Rope Showdown Team 133 Color Shoot Team 134 Luckybrake Team 135 Jockey Team 136 Hockey Team 137 Bom-Omb Factory Showdown Team 138 Sword Draw Team 139 Search Party Team 140 Kart Sumo Team Battle 141 Cut the Rope 142 Dry Galaxy 143 Wired-Up 144 Blooper's Find 145 Sand-Omb Acient of King 146 Lakitu's Revenge 147 All Messed Up! 148 Sand Hammer 149 Rolling Present 150 Paddle-Battle-Runners Extras 151 Title Screen 152 Main Menu 153 How to Play 154 Animation Viewer 155 Sound Test 156 TEST COURSE 157 Story M 158 Party M 159 Extras M 160 Shop M 161 Character Select 162 Minigame Select 163 Extras Select 164 10-Rally Balloon Challenge 165 Picture Select 166 Mini-Game Island 167 Dark Prince's Castle ( Cheats ARLE ) 168 Eggman's Fortress ( Cheats SONIC ) 169 Bagular's Spaceship ( Cheats SHIROB ) 170 Bowser's Last Lava Castle 1P Bonus Minis 171 Cutter Dash 172 7-Lucky Slot 173 Memory Match 174 Item Reality 175 Pipe Randomness 176 Terror Tower 177 Health Checkness 178 Stamp Posters 179 POP-a-Balloon 180 Koopa's Coin Chest 181 Koopaling's Castle 182 Oiram's Tower 183 Igiul's Mansion 184 Robo Birdo Turbo 185 Combo Yoshi Drop 186-200 Cheats 186 - CORE - Very Hard CPUs 187 - V.CORE - Extreme CPUs 188 - SONIC - Unlocks Sonic Characters and Serect Boss 189 - SHIROB - Unlocks Bomberman Characters and Serect Boss 190 - ARLE - Unlocks Puyo Puyo to Puyo Puyo TETRIS Characters and Serect Boss Category:Mario party games